The market for portable electronics is booming. Cellular phones, mp3 players, tablet computers, laptops, and other devices are growing in popularity and becoming ubiquitous. With these devices have come a host of peripheral items that can be used in connection with them. For example, headphones are a common peripheral item that is used with many portable electronics.
It can be challenging to keep these peripheral items with the device they are associated with. Headphones become easily tangled or lost. And while certain products have been developed to help manage these peripherals, they are generally only designed to handle one specific type of peripheral. Thus, a headphone management system can only handle headphones. In addition, a manufacturer may have to develop, prototype, and manufacture many iterations of the same product to accommodate the various product types. This means that different product lines need to be developed, for example, for the various brands of phones and devices. For example, one product line may work with the iPhone®, another with Blackberry® devices, etc.